Ruby Rose (SSB17)
|availability = Starter |tier = |ranking = |firstgame = |games = |altform = |shareslot = |finalsmash = Red Like Roses |jnumber = 2 |walljump = Yes |wallcling = No |crawl = No |tether = No |glide = |weight = |wspeed = |dspeed = |aspeed = |fspeed = |ffspeed = |outof = |voiceactor = Lindsay Jones |englishactor = |japanactor = }} Ruby Rose is a playable character in Super Smash Bros. OC Future. She was revealed alongside , , , . Attributes Strengths *Fast movement speed on both ground and air. Her initial dash is also one of the fastest in the game. *Can Wall Jump. *Strong Aerial attacks that are safe on shield if properly spaced. Weaknesses *Most of her Smash Attacks have high ending lag. *Lightweighted, easy to knock off the stage. *Her Recovery is very predictible, meaning she can be gimped or meteor smashed while at it. *None of her Tilts except of Forward Tilt have KO potential, meaning only her Smash Attacks and Special Attacks are reliable for ground kills. Summary Ruby Rose is classified as a Zoning type of character. She has an impressive ground game and air game. Ruby plays around using weapon techniques like using her Cresent Rose as her main source of weapon. Cresent Rose can transform into a certain weapon in some of Ruby's moveset. Her Forward Smash is a Projectile that she shoots at her opponents. Most of her Specials (Excluding Side and Down Special) can make her use the gun move as well. Her Back aerial can use the gun as well. Ruby has good comboing, her Neutral attack is a good start up for it. Then she can perform a nice Dash Attack too. Forward ariel is a good tool after wards then Down Aerial is a good finishing move. Her Specials are very well made as well. Her Standard Special is Snipping Mode, which allows her to change Cresent Rose into a Rifle Gun and has fast projectiles to keep space around her opponents. The Projectiles are very fast and cause huge damage to her opponents. Scarlet Blitz, her side special, can make her slash and blind opponents around her. It is also a nice recovery move for horizontal features around her. She also leaves Rose Petals from behind. Proplusion Shot, her up special, is one of her main moves of recovery, which it is one of the best recoveries in the game. Ruby shoots downwards 3 times in a row with the last one shooting her high. It can also Meteor Smash her opponents. Ghost Wolf, her down special, functions similar to Meta Knight's Dimmensional Cape and 's Fire Teleport. Which is a sneaky move when she wants to surprise her opponents with. Ruby's flaws, however, are very severe, and one of them lies in her very poor recovery. Although it may be one of the best, it covers little horizontal distance and can be gimped by those with a reflector or when anyone can meteor smash her off the stage. Another problem with Ruby is that she is lightweighted can is easy to be KO'd off the stage. Players must becareful when using Ruby at high percentages, because there are heavyweight characters that has a rough KOing move like for example has High KOing moves and Ruby must avoid moves like that. Moveset 'Taunts' *Side Taunt - Ruby swings her scythe around and brings her arm out saying "Come here!" *Down Taunt - Twirls her Scythe around. *Up Taunt - Turns around putting her Hood over then back taking it down. In Competitive Play Match ups Alternate Costumes *''See: Alternate Costumes (Super Smash Bros. OC Future)'' Trivia Category:Characters (SSB17) Category:RWBY universe Category:Super Smash Bros. OC Future Category:Characters Category:Starters Category:Zoner